A Nightmare in Ponyville
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity all went to the same school at some point in time. Sadly their beloved teacher Cheerilee died. Now, years passed the events, she wants revenge... Revenge on the five that ruined and eventually costed her, her life. But is everything as it seems to be? Or is this all, one big nightmare in and of itself?


A NightMare in Ponyville.

Written by Rarity

Warning, this is a dark, sick and twisted fiction.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

It was a stormy day, the Pegasi managed to erupt the worst rain in years. Rain pouring down by the gallons, lighting and thunder rolls followed each other almost instantly. But, somewhere, just outside of Ponyville, a funeral was held. Its attendees not caring for the raging storm.

"May the night skies be kind to her. For she never deserved any of this. Goodbye, Cheerilee." Spoke a preacher. The stallion looked at the ponies who came to the funeral and all of them were crying, for their passed away and beloved teacher. Slowly the coffin was placed in the grave and the fillies lined up behind each other to pay one last honor to her.

One by one they went by.

"We will miss ya miss Cheerilee. Ya were the best teacher we'll ever had." Said Applejack with her hat in her hooves.

"Nopony can ever replace you Cheerilee, nopony." Rainbow Dash spoke with tears in her eyes.

"We all, miss you, so very much..." Was all Fluttershy could say before she couldn't hold herself anymore and started to cry a river, the rain that poured down her face, couldn't even hide the falling tears.

Pinkie didn't say anything as she just cried a river. And last but not least was Rarity. "Cheerilee, you were always there for us. To help us and this, this is how it ends now... I'm sorry teacher. I really am..."

As the fillies passed the coffin, it sunk deeper and deeper in the ground. All of them went back to their seats only to begin to sob deeply against each other.

The grave was slowly closed and the tombstone revealed, saying the words _Here lies Cheerilee, beloved teacher, may her soul rest in peace._ All the fillies paid one last respect to the passed away teacher before going home with the parents or caretakers. This truly was, the darkest day of the them all.

We write that same day, a couple years later. The fillies have grown up into the mares they are now. But every year they pay their respects to their fallen teacher. But unknown to them, is that this year things will take turns, turns for the worst.

"So here we are again Cheerilee. All those years have passed and we still remember you. You will never leave our hearts. We all can only hope you found rest among the night skies." Spoke Rarity since all the others were crying too hard around her grave. The white Unicorn went silent as well and soon enough, streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

They all cried for hours, remembering the times they had with their teacher, happy memories. Speaking about those times like they were yesterday. Sharing a laugh every now and then, before the tears took over again. None of them truly had processed the loss of their beloved teacher.

But as the sun set and the moon rose, the graveyard become a creepy place to be. A faint fog set up what caused everypony to look up at the scenery and then to each other. "You know, this is mighty creepy." Applejack said. Fluttershy curled herself up in fear and Pinkie tried to comfort her.

"Probably Twilight pulling a prank on us for once." Replied Rainbow who was shaking herself.

"Rainbow Dash, Twilight wouldn't do such a thing. She knows how important Cheerilee was for us. And still is." Rarity spoke in a little annoyed tone to Rainbow.

"I know, but, it could be, right?" Answered the cyan coated Pegasus, who is now shaking in fear.

"It is alright Fluttershy, we are still here. There is nothing to be afraid of." Said Pinkie in order to comfort the curled up yellow coated mare. Fluttershy slowly calmed down more and uncurled herself. But the pink mare saw it in her eyes, she was really afraid.

"Ah think it is best to go home, together." Said Applejack confident, but even she was scared to death itself. Everypony nodded as they all crawled back up on their hooves. Fluttershy was having some trouble, but the reassuring face of Pinkie did help a lot. They were ready to go home.

The cowgirl went first followed by the rest. But the more they ventured onward, the thicker the fog managed to become, until they didn't saw anything anymore.

And then, the sound of fillies laughing fell in their ears. A joyfully laughter. This sound scared the living hay out of everypony, Fluttershy started to scream in fear and each of them ran through the mist, all across the graveyard. Until they all met each other again, by one tombstone, a broken down tombstone...

"What in tarnation? Did we walk in circles?" Applejack asked out loud and confused as her eyes fell on everypony.

"Apparently we did." Rarity managed to speak even though she was still scared for her life.

"Everypony, look at this!" Yelled Pinkie as she inspected the broken tombstone. She tried her best to read through the thick fog. "...ed teacher. May her soul rest in peace."

Everyponies eyes became big upon hearing the words. The broken down tombstone, was the stone of their teacher, Cheerilee. Fluttershy began to cry, Pinkie got scared for her life as she began to shiver, Rainbow curled up, Applejack and Rarity hold each other in fear.

Through the fog, those creepy, joyful laughs were heard once again as some singing filled the already so creepy atmosphere. "One, two, she is coming for you... Three, four, better lock your door... Five, six, grab your crucifix... Seven, eight, stay up late... Nine, ten, never sleep again..." The voices laughed once again and faded away, back into the darkness of the mist.

It was this that scared the living hay out of everypony, they didn't want to spend another second on the ghostly ground and just started to run. Like a chicken without a head. They didn't care where they could to, as long as it just wasn't this cursed graveyard, they were happy.

Miraculously each of them reached the gate and parted their ways to head home, as the fog cleared up as they left.

Each of the mares made it to their home safely and tried to sleep, but given what happened, that was something easier said than done. But nopony can escape the grasp of the night and fell indeed asleep over time.

As the night slowly made way for the morning, Rarity was the first one to wake up. Her eyes opened themselves and every single one of her bones felt as if it was disjointed and placed back. The mare managed to hoist herself straight up in the bed, rubbing her eyes deeply as she used her magic to open the curtains, revealing the faint moonlight.

Her dull sapphire blue rims fell upon the clock as she tried to read the time. "Five in the morning? My goodness, no wonder I feel so broken." She mumbled in herself and left her warm and comfortable bed for the stone cold bathroom.

But when the Unicorn rose back up from splashing some water in her face, her eyes fell in the mirror and she noticed a figure standing behind her in the darkness of the bathroom. A pony standing on its hindlegs.

This image terrified the mare who quickly called upon her magic to flick on the light and turned herself to this mysterious figure.

But as she looked, nopony was seen. "W-what in, I, I swear to..."

The mare slowly turned herself back to the mirror where she gazed in a set of of light green eyes for a split second. The eyes were enough to let her jump against the backwall of the bathroom and letting go a scream of terror.

Faster than Rainbow would take off, Rarity ran back to her bed where she hid herself under the comfort of the blankets, letting seconds become minutes and minutes become hours. She laid there, shivering in utter fear for what she saw.

All the sudden a loud knocking on the front door did its turn through the boutique. Rarity got again the scare of her life because of it and she took the blanket off of her head. Her eyes gently fell upon the clock, and she tried to read the time. "Ten in the morning." She whispered.

The Unicorn gathered all her guts and carefully stepped out of the comfort of her bed before just galloping past her bedroom like some evil demon housed there. Her hooves clattered on the steps of the staircase as she quickly made her way down the stairs and ran up to the front door, carefully opening it.

She was met by the warm rays of the sun, but also, a terrified Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "R-R-Rarity, can be c-c-come in please?" Asked Rainbow looking deadly pale.

Rarity didn't say anything and let the both of them enter without a question. The mare walked up to the living room where they took place on the couch and the Unicorn closed the door before taking place in her chair.

"R-R-Rarity, this morning, Ah, Ah saw a figure... In mah mirror..." Applejack spoke up. "But, there w-w-was nopony there..."

"I-I had the same..." Spoke Rainbow equally terrified.

"I, h-had seen it too..." Confessed Rarity.

The both of them looked to the white mare, shocked and even more terrified than they already did. "W-W-We need to, to go to Pinkie and Fluttershy." Said Applejack as she tried to gather her guts.

Rainbow and Rarity nodded and quickly made their way over to the door, followed by the calm streets of Ponyville until they saw SugarCube Corner and a scared to death pink coated earth pony mare.

All three of them explained what they saw and the pink mare nodded, like she had seen it as well before she replied through her tears. "I saw it too, it wanted to kill me!"

"We know sugarcube, it tried us all, but we need to check on Fluttershy now, are ya coming with us?" Applejack said caring but deep in her voice, the fear could be heard.

The pink mare nodded but wasn't her usual happy self. No, that Pinkie was gone, replaced by a terrified Pinkie. All of them turned around and began to walk down the streets once more, leaving the little town for a small forest path leading to the lonely home of the yellow coated Pegasus.

When they finally reached the cottage, something was wrong, terribly wrong. No birds sang their song, no creatures roamed around, no nothing.

The only sound that filled the area, was a soft sobbing coming from inside the building. The door stood open and all four of them quietly went inside, not willing to disturb anypony who might be here, as they were all shaking on their legs

Everypony looked in pure horror when their eyes saw the cottage from inside. It was one big mess, like Fluttershy has been fighting with somepony. "Stay here ya'll, Ah will look upstairs.", The cowgirl spoke and before anypony could argue, she was already on the stairs.

Applejack carefully made her way up and once she reached the second floor, she inspected every single room there was. In most of the rooms it was quiet and clean, but the sobbing came closer with eached passed room.

Eventually there was only one room left, the room where the sobbing came from. Applejack carefully opened the door and allowed her eyes to fall on a blood covered bed with the sobbing Pegasus on it.

"F-F-Fluttershy? What, what happened sugarcube?" Was the only thing the cowgirl could bring out.

The Pegasus kept sobbing softly and managed to speak through her tears. "She, she got me... I don't have much time, left..."

"Wait, she, who Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as she came closer and closer to the mare.

"She, wants, revenge... On, all of us..." Spoke Fluttershy softly.

"Revenge? On us? Who?" Applejack asked again as she stood next to her bed and took a good look at the curled up mare.

Fluttershy knew she was there, she couldn't hide it anymore. With a lot of moans in pain, she uncurled herself. Only to show a cut, going all the way from her chest to her underbelly. The cowgirl shivered in fear at the sight of it and looked into Fluttershy's eyes, the normal color was gone. A dull color replaced it and she had bags under her eyes, indicating she had been awake a long time.

"Applejack... Leave... Please..." Was all Fluttershy could say before her eyes closed themselves.

The yellow Pegasus opened her eyes again, only to reveal she was in a place unknown to her, a part of the forest hidden deep away. Mist surrounded her area and the cold, almost cruel wind cut through her coat like sharp knives.

She was scared, truly scared of what might happen next. Her eyes fell on her belly, which was still cut open. But her attention was caught by something, a sound that went through marrow and bone.

"Welcome back dear Fluttershy, did you finish your drawings?" A voice asked through the mist.

Her eyes became as small as possible upon hearing the voice and recognized who it was before she answered. "No miss, I didn't..."

"And just why didn't you do it? It was your homework for the weekend remember?"

Fluttershy began to sob even harder. "I know miss, but I forgot them, I truly forgot them."

"Now, now, now, there this no need to cry little Fluttershy." The voice said.

The mare felt a hoof being laid on her shoulder. Her eyes carefully peeked at the hoof through the tears and noticed it was all burned up but managed to make up a purple coat. "I'm sorry miss, I truly am, I shall never, ever do it again." Spoke Fluttershy who was sobbing hard now.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Be quiet now my dear Fluttershy."

The Pegasus held her mouth and sobbed softly, only to feel a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes left the hoof and gazed upon her body, only to burst out in a scream of agony followed by more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Out of her chest were two blades sticking out as blood dropped itself from them and into the soft grass. A couple gasps left her mouth before her head hang itself, for she was losing her consciousness.

The blades retracted from her body and the figure just smiled and began to walk away as her body dropped to the ground, losing blood fast.

Applejack had watched in utter horror to the sight before her, the body of Fluttershy moving on its own, it was indescribable. "Everypony, up here, now!" She yelled and soon enough all the others came upstairs, only to see the happened events with their own eye.

"Applejack! Did you do this to her!?" Rainbow yelled terrified.

"Rainbow, ya know Ah would never do something like that. Ah am not involved, she was laying on her bed, then she went out and said something about being sorry, something she forgot to do. And this, this happened. Something killed her." Explained Applejack the best she could on shaking legs.

Nopony could believe it, Fluttershy was gone. Killed, somehow.

Pinkie carefully started to think through her fears and after some time she spoke. "How did your figures look like? If it is the same, maybe we can figure this out before, anypony pony else passes away."

All of them looked to each other and one by one did their story. An earth pony mare who was all burned up as she wore a hat and a glove. A glove with two knives on it, standing on her hindlegs, making herself taller than most ponies. But the worst part, those green irises that pierced through their souls.

Everypony was shocked now and said one name at the same time. "Cheerilee!?"

"But, how?" Asked Applejack.

"How can she, we saw her..." Was all Rainbow could say before she started to shake on her legs again.

"This is unbelievable..." Spoke Rarity.

Pinkie Pie didn't say anything, she was too terrified to speak, frozen on the spot.

"Applejack, what happened before she got killed?" Rarity asked ever so careful.

"She fell asleep.", answered Applejack who slowly came by from the scare and revelation.

Now it was the white Unicorn who started to think deeply, about everything that happened, last night, the morning until she had a spark. A spark of insanity. "That is it then... And remember the song? _Nine, ten, never sleep again_? We need to do that. There is no other way." The mare explained.

"Are you crazy Rarity! Nopony can without sleep forever!" Pinkie managed to speak.

"If you have another plan, I am happy to hear it Pinkie" Replied Rarity rather annoyed.

Pinkie couldn't come up with anything else. And she finally did agree with Rarity, as did the others. The question now is, how do they stay up forever?

All the remaining mares gathered at Carousel Boutique for the first night, which luckily went pretty easy. Pinkie fell a couple times lightly asleep but the others woke her up as soon as they noticed, they played mind games to keep themselves awake, brain crackers of riddles did their turns as Rainbow and Pinkie played some Call of Pony on the PonyStation 3 to keep themselves awake, with some sailor cursing from Rainbow from time to time.

"We must tell Twilight this one day, I mean, if we don't sleep, we become slower, and she will wonder." Rarity said as she gazed out of the window and noticed the first rays of sunlight.

"We can't tell her remember, she is gone with her family for a couple weeks. Some sort of family reunion Ah heard." Replied Applejack with a tired voice as her head turned towards the Unicorn from the chair she sat in.

"Applejack is right, Rarity. Twilight is gone for a couple weeks. And now, with Fluttershy dead, I don't know it anymore." Said Rainbow while the game was loading and she looked to the Unicorn.

Rarity sighed and replied as her eyes removed themselves from the window, back into the group. "So it is just the four of us against her then..."

Everypony nodded to it and made themselves ready to leave the boutique, in order to begin on the day ahead, to do their jobs. Applejack went to the Acres, Rainbow controlled the weather, Pinkie went to SugarCube Corner and Rarity stayed in her boutique. But none of them dared to fall asleep, if they did, they would be dead.

Eventually the dreadfully long day had made way for the early afternoon and only announced another sleepless night ahead. This time, they stayed at Sweet Apple Acres but all of them were as tired as they could be.

"Rarity, don't you know a spell, to make us, less tired?" Rainbow asked while she yawned all over the place behind her Ponystation.

"I am sorry Rainbow, I do not... Never been that talented in magic remember." Responded Rarity who had massive bags under her eyes.

"Well, here we are again, Ah have plenty of coffee to hold us awake." Said Applejack who brought all the coffee into the living room. Everypony took a cup and prepared themselves, for yet another sleepless night.

"You mares are crazy... I am off to hit the hay, just keep it quiet for Granny alright?." Big Macintosh spoke up as he heard the plan of the mares and shook his head before going up the stairs, but little did he know about why they were staying awake.

The mares nodded to keep the sound down and wished him a goodnight.

Slowly the night crawled passed them and they did everything to stay awake, playing games, listening to music on their Ipony or even by telling each other stories. But they did it, they had survived another night of no sleep.

But the dangers of lack of sleep kicked in, for the fine line between dream and reality had become dangerously thin, if not non-existent already.

It would only be a matter of time now, before the first one falls asleep.

And again they all went to their homes and work. Pinkie went to SugarCube Corner where she started to work on her famous cupcakes as she tried to keep herself awake, but the poor pony just couldn't hold it anymore. She took a look in the newspaper which had the death of Fluttershy on the front page.

She tried her best to read it, but placed the paper aside. The party pony was just too tired to do anything.

On the middle of the day, she collapsed. The pink pony closed her eyes and fell asleep, deeply. But when Pinkie opened her eyes again, they fell upon a burned out SugarCube Corner. Her attention quickly turned to herself, inspecting her body only to not even a scratch, but something told her, this was not good.

But soon enough, a scream was heard coming from the burned out basement, the mare swiftly made her way over to the staircase and descended down the scorched steps, fearing the sights she would encounter.

When Pinkie finally did reach it, her horrors came true. The basement was the one of the stories she heard, the horror story about her alter ego, the very place where Pinkamena always worked to make her flesh cupcakes. the cyan eyes fell on the Cakes hanging in the air, cut open with their guts just hanging there.

Pinkie stepped forward to inspect it closer, only for a door to close and shut tight. "Welcome back Pinkie... I have missed you so much... You always made the whole class laugh remember?" A creepy voice spoke.

"W-W-What do you want from me? What have I ever done wrong to you?" Asked Pinkie scared as her eyes peeked around, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still don't know who I am now do you?" Spoke the body of miss Cake. The pink pony gazed upon it only to shiver in terror.

But out of the body appeared a figure, coming through the cut open wound, a burned, hat wearing figure. The face was covered due to the fact the figure looked down but rose up and gazed into the eyes of the terrified mare. "Hello Pinkie, remember me?" Asked the figure.

"Teacher, Cheerilee?" Was all she could say.

The figure gave her a confirming nod. "Yes Pinkie, I... So many years have passed, and you just couldn't forget me..."

"What, what do you mean? You are or teacher, we could never forget you." Pinkie said.

"Still as foolish as always..." Answered Cheerilee.

"Are you, going to kill me?" Pinkie asked scared for her life.

"Maybe, maybe not, I always liked you as a student. But you are as dumb as a rock." Cheerilee replied stone cold while she rose on her hind legs. The burned teacher slowly began to make her way over to the pink mare, scraping the blades of her glove over the metal tables, creating a most uncomfortable sound. Slowly Cheerilee walked to Pinkie, scraping the blades over the metal tables, a most uncomfortable sound.

"You always loved cupcakes didn't you? You always loved sweets... You were even prepared to kill your friends to make them..." She said taunting as she came closer and closer.

Pinkie shook her head in disbelieve and crawled back, into a corner, where she was trapped. The burned teacher stood now right in front of her, the pink mare gazed up to the burned up face, the many scars running over it. "What happened to you?" She asked almost whispering and a fearful voice.

Cheerilee's eyes went to thunder as she raised her gloved hoof and stood ready to kill Pinkie Pie. She got a hold on the manes of Pinkie and hold her up by it. The mare saw the anger in the eyes but didn't struggle as the grip was too strong.

What followed was the disembowelment of Pinkamena Diane Pie as the teacher cut her open. First in the chest and slowly making her way down. The pink mare just screamed in pain and agony as the blades cut through her flesh. But it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

The glove got retracted from the chest and was now aimed for Pinkie's eyes. She saw the blood on the blades, her own blood, dripping of the tips as many tears fell down from her face.

In a fraction of a second, she lost her sight as the blades pierced her eyes and drilled themselves into her skull, piercing the brain, killing the party pony in cold blood.

Cheerilee dropped the body and finally answered the question asked. "Two down, three to go... A shame Pinkie... The five of you, is what happened..."

As the evening slowly began to its turn, Applejack and Rarity went to Rainbow's cloudhouse. But on their way they shared the news, the death of Ponyville's party pony didn't stay hidden for long.

"We need to make, an end, to this, tonight." Applejack spoke in an even more tired than the day before.

"I know, but maybe, if we all, fall asleep, we end up, in the same place... It is just and idea..." Said Rarity dead tired through her deep yawning.

"Worth giving a shot, either die from her, or die... Rarity, ya see what Ah see?" The cogirl spoke as she stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed at a figure with a hat, standing on its hind legs.

"I see it, run. As fast as you can." Rarity replied as she turned around and ran away. Applejack did the same and they both tried to stick together.

"How can she, be here, Ah thought she only, entered our dream?" Asked Applejack while they ran as fast as they could.

"The line, between dream and, reality, is no more... That is why..." Answered the Unicorn.

Eventually they reached and entered Carousel Boutique, taking notice of Cheerilee still running behind them. Rarity locked the doors quicker than ever and guided the cowgirl up the stairs where they went to her bedroom and stayed there hidden with the door locked.

"I-I-If we don't make it, I am sorry for everything Applejack." Said Rarity scared.

"Same here Rares" Answered Applejack.

The silence dominated for some time but it was broken by the sound of somepony climbing up the stairs. Both the fashionista and the cowgirl kept themselves as silent as possible, almost not even breathing. But their hearts bounced in their throats of utter fear.

A familiar voice suddenly broke the everlasting silence. "Rarity, Applejack, are you here? I thought we would stay in my house tonight?"

They couldn't believe it, for it was Rainbow Dash who stood before the door. Slowly and with no sound, Rarity walked to the door, and looked to through the keyhole, she saw a blue coat. The Unicorn opened the door and there she was, the cyan coated Pegasus.

Rarity pulled her in and closed the door right away again. "Rainbow, I have an idea, but I need your help as well. We need to fall asleep, at the same time, so we end up in the same place. So we can finally undo ourselves from this nightmare. I hope." The white coated Unicorn spoke up.

"What do you mean, you hope?" Asked Rainbow scared.

"Rainbow, look at our options, we either die from not getting any sleep, or we die in her hooves. It is a lose-lose situation already." Replied Applejack.

Rainbow thought deeply about the chances and knew they were right. "Alright then, but how, do you want to let us sleep all at the same time Rarity?" The Pegasus asked eventually.

"Well, for that, I do have a spell." Rarity said as she allowed her horn to coat itself in the blue aura. "Search up a comfortable place, this may get bumpy..."

The mares searched up a nice place to either wake up in, or to die in, and Rarity released the stored power in her horn, allowing all three of them to fall asleep almost instantly and therefore entering the realms of the dreams, the realm where their former teacher can haunt them and kill them.

Applejack slowly opened her eyes and had a quick look around. She noticed she was back on the Acres, but something was changed. Blood covered the walls, and no sound was heard. The cowgirl began to walk a little through her house. "What in tarnation happened here..." She wondered herself.

A voice from behind did its turn. "You better tell me, this is your house my dear Applejack."

"Who in... Oh no..." the cowgirl said as she turned around and stared right up at Cheerilee.

"Welcome home, Applejack." Said Cheerilee with a deadly grin on her face.

Applejack just started to run, ran away from the Acres, into a dark Equestria, no light shined, screams were heard all around but nopony was seen. She galloped to the center of town, hoping to find to the others.

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to take notice of the nearby surrounding, only to realize she was in a factory of some sort. The sound of countless screams, countless pistons crushed bones filled her ears as she recovered from her sitting position. "Where am I now? What is this place?" She asked herself.

A voice from behind filled the room over everything. "Welcome, you misfit, in the _Rainbow Factory_! This is your last stop before you miserable life ends."

Rainbow looked in shock, the factory were just tales, used to scare fillies and colts. But this place can not be real. The Pegasus turned herself around, only to see the monster of nightmares.. "Not, you... No..." Was all she could say while looking into the green eyes on a burned face.

Rainbow started to run, as fast as she could, completely forgetting her wings. She somehow found a way to exit the Factory and the cloud she was on. Without thought she spread her wings and hovered over Ponyville, before flying to the ground and galloped again, galloping to the center of town, hoping to find the others.

Rarity opened her eyes, only to see her most horrible nightmare coming true. Standing in a burning Carousel Boutique, she was trapped, no way out. "No, no, this, this can not be real!" She kept saying to herself while the place became hotter and hotter.

A voice from behind was heard once again. "Oh, this is real my little Rarity, your sister already passes away due to the smoke. And right now, she is probably being burned to death, a fate you will share with her."

The Unicorn turned around with tears in her eyes, but those tears froze at the sight she saw before her. Cheerilee, standing in the flames. "No... This, this is not real!" She screamed.

The burned up teacher slowly stepped out of the fire and raised her hoof to cut Rarity open. "It is real my little Rarity, it always has been..." Cheerilee spoke up.

The white mare gazed around and spotted a window. Without much thought she just ran towards it and jumped out of it. The glass shattered and Cheerilee looked surprised, for she didn't expect this to happen.

Rarity fell on the roof of her boutique and jumped to the ground, she looked around, darkness surrounded her, screams came from everywhere as nopony was seen.

She looked at her boutique in flames, and saw a small filly, being burned. She looked away, into the darkness of her town, and ran to the center, hoping to find the others.

All three ponies met each other at the same time in the center of town and told what happened to one another before the terrifying sound of metal over metal began to fill their ears.

The mares looked into every direction, praying to spot the monster, but nothing was seen. Not until a dark laughter took place in their ears. "So, my last three students have come, to die..." Cheerilee spoke and walked on her hind legs out of a dark alley, her blades ready to strike deadly.

"Why are you doing this to us!?" Asked Rainbow.

"Simple, since you killed me." Replied Cheerilee in a stone cold voice.

"We never killed you! We were fillies at the time!" The cowgirl answered in anger.

"Not directly, but your parents killed me! Because you told them the truth! They burned me alive! Have you honestly never wondered why you never saw my body? You are still the stupid mares you once were!" Said Cheerilee in an outburst of rage.

"What, no..." Was all Rarity could say as she traveled down memory lane, remembering the horrible things done to her and telling it to her parents.

"And now, prepare yourself to die!" Said the teacher.

"Ah hate to disappoint you teacher, but ya will be the one dying here." Applejack said while she ran towards her teacher and gave her a powerful buck with her hindlegs in the stomach sending Cheerilee to the ground.

"Rainbow, Rarity, now!" She yelled over to them.

The Pegasus and Unicorn quickly galloped over towards the fallen down Cheerilee and held her firmly to the ground.

"And now, it is you, who is going to say _farewell world_." Said the always so sweet cowgirl with a stone cold look on her face.

Rarity pulled off the glove from her hoof and gave it to Applejack. "Do what you have to do darling." She spoke in a cold tone.

"Fools! All of you! I nearly got rid of all of you!" Said Cheerilee as she tried to break the hold.

The earth pony placed the glove on her own hoof and slowly raised it, ready to pierce the chest of Cheerilee, who just started to laugh. "I remember our times so well, in the little cave... With all of you... You five, were the best I ever had... To hold me, _company_..." She said under a mentally twisted snicker.

That did it for Applejack, she jammed the blades right in Cheerilee's chest, straight into her heart, allowing her to die slowly and painfully.

The cowgirl released her hoof from the glove and left it in the body. The Unicorn and Pegasus held the body firmly into place until no movement was felt again. "And that is how we do that on the farm. Brute force." She spoke under a loud huff. Rainbow and Rarity nodded in response and released the body.

"And now, how do we wake up?" Asked Rainbow curiously.

"Close your eyes and fall asleep." Replied Rarity.

Both the earth pony and Pegasus nodded, plopping down on the stop where they stood, curling themselves up and tried to fall asleep, which they eventually did.

The white Unicorn mare shocked up, gasping for air as she sat right up in the bed, sweating like she did never before, almost if she woke up from a nightmare. Her eyes fell on the surrounding area and to her surprise, she wasn't in her own bed in the boutique, but in a hospital bed.

But as she looked a little further, the faces of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie could be seen staring into the window before entering the room where Rarity was in.

She rubbed her head and asked as her eyes went passed each of them. "Ugh, what happened, how did I ended up here?"

"Sugarcube, when we paid our respects to Cheerilee and that fog came up, you ran away in circles, eventually running into her tombstone breaking it. You passed out for a week." Applejack said with a caring smile on her face.

"A, a week? My goodness..." Replied Rarity as she lowered herself again on the bed.

"We are glad to see you all again Rarity, back again, awake." Said Rainbow.

"But, uhm, we have to leave now, visiting hour is over." Spoke Fluttershy before letting out one of her adorable squees.

"See you tomorrow Rarity!" Said Pinkie.

Everypony hugged the freshly awoken mare and then left the room just as quick as they came. Rarity looked at them with a smile on her face after she hugged each of them back.

When they all had left, she looked around the room once again and on a little table next to her bed, sat a plushie, a plushie she had since her birth. Naturally she took it and cuddled it deeply. "I missed you my dear, I missed you so much." She said to the plushie and slowly, she fell asleep again, drifting off into a peaceful realm.

The lights flickered a little before they went out in her room, and a faint laugh was heard, followed by the sound of metal over metal...


End file.
